


Huddling for Warmth

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: On day 3, the heater stops working. It just cuts off, taking the lights with it.Whatever will they do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584742
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Purple_ducky's Winteriron Bingo 2019 fills, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Huddling for Warmth

Being stuck in a abandoned cabin with Barnes wasn’t nearly as bad as Tony had originally thought. The former assassin was quite accommodating. He stayed out of Tony’s way, prepared meals that tasted good despite the meager supplies they had, and best of all, he never got on Tony’s case about anything.

The blizzard continued for 2 more days. Tony built a transistor radio with scraps from the toaster, but got nothing due to the ferocity of the storm outside. The two kept themselves busy by playing poker with a pack of playing cards left in the drawer and bolts from Tony’s armor's toolset. 

On day 3, the heater stops working. It just cuts off, taking the lights with it. Tony is able to find out what’s wrong with it, but he doesn’t have the parts to fix it. Bucky helpfully points out that the storm is slowing so they might be able to get a signal out, which keeps Tony from a full-out panic attack. 

Bucky builds a fire, and there are huge fur throw rugs that they use to huddle up. Tony projects a movie from the suit onto the wall. JARVIS had “Brokeback Mountain” downloaded because Tony had never watched it and kept promising himself to watch it. He doesn’t think that Bucky’s homophobic, but he guesses he'll find out.

The movie ends and Bucky is crying. “That is so sad. I hate that people did this back then. I mean, it’s definitely better now, but how could people have that much hate in their heart for someone they barely know – just because he likes another man? I can’t. He just…” He is cut off by a small sob.

_**Well at least he’s not homophobic**_. Then what Bucky says next blows his mind. “I had to be extra careful in the 40’s but Ida been arrested, not killed.”

“You’re gay?” Tony blurts, then mentally kicks himself. 

“I swing both ways.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have just asked that. I’m bisexual, too.” Tony grimaces.

“It’s ok. I’m not afraid that you’ll hate me. At least any more than you do already.” Bucky looks at his feet. 

“I don’t hate you! I just… don’t know what to say to you a lot of times.” So this is confession time, apparently.

“Why? Did I ever make you uncomfortable? I mean, yeah, dumb question. I’ll be quiet now.”

_**Well, here goes**_. “Bucky, I umm find you attractive. But my brain also connects you to my parents. So you can imagine the mixed emotions I get about you.”

Bucky stares at him. “Yea, that’s… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault! You were not in control. There was nothing you could have done. I can’t forgive you because there’s nothing to forgive. I just need to make sure my brain is up to speed on that.” Tony would reach out to reassure him, but quite frankly, he’s afraid he’d catch frostbite. 

They sit in silence for a good fifteen minutes until Bucky speaks up. “I appreciate that, Tony. You really have every right in the world to hate me forever. I, umm, find you pretty attractive, too. You probably don’t really want to hear that right now, but I want you to know that before I make another suggestion – what say we try to send out a message then get some sleep? We’re going to have to huddle together to make sure we stay warm enough to survive.”

“As long as you think we can survive.” They are able to send out a transmission, unsure if anyone would reply. They build up the fireplace in the bedroom, drag in the giant rugs to place on the bed, and close the door to prevent as much heat as possible from escaping. Bucky settles in and opens his arms. Tony climbs in beside him.

They lie beside each other silently, Tony wrapped up in Bucky’s arms. Tony drifts off, drawing comfort from the warmth. 

_He’s falling down, down, down, through the wormhole. As he descends, he sees huge alien ships with soldiers prepared for battle. There’s a huge throne. He can’t see what is on it, except there is a huge hand. The finger points to him. Tony frantically tries to get power back in his repulsors, but he just keeps falling. The ships charge and…_

“Tony! Tony!” Bucky is shaking him awake. As Tony registers what’s going on, he sees that his watch gauntlet is on and aimed right at Bucky’s face.

“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I’ll take my watch off. It shouldn’t have done that.”

“Tony. It’s ok. You just had a nightmare. I would’ve been fine.”

Tony just shakes his head and moves as far away from Bucky as he can without freezing. 

“Tony, you’re going to freeze to death. Please come back here. I trust you not to kill me.” Bucky pleads. 

Fully awake at this point and unsure if he could go back to sleep, Tony reluctantly moves back over. However, after about ten minutes, he hears Bucky sigh “Can’t sleep either?”

“No. It’s too early and cold to do much though.” 

“Anything we can do here to just pass the time? Any interesting stories?”

“Most of mine come from before I was kidnapped – when I was a total jerk. So they’re not that great. You?”

“Most of mine are from my Winter Soldier times. So you know, not great either.” 

They fall silent again. “Can I kiss you?” Tony asks impulsively. _**Way to make it weird... again**_. He holds his breath, anticipating Bucky to leave go of him. 

“I’m ok with it. As long as you are…”

Tony surges up and captures Bucky’s lips with his own. Bucky makes a sound and puts his fingers in the back of Tony’s hair. Things are starting to get a little heated when they hear the crackle of the radio.

_“Buc… Tony? Come in…”_

Bucky jumps out of bed to the radio. “Barnes. Over.”

“ _We have your location. Sending a quinjet now. ETA 30 minutes_.” 

Tony sighs with relief. Carol is an angel. Bucky returns to the room. “They’ll be here in 30. I don’t think we have time for…”

_**He needs to get back to Steve**_. Tony waves him off. “It’s ok. We’re good. Let’s get packed up.” 

Rhodey picks them up in the jet. Tony moves up front to sit and talk with him, leaving Bucky in the back. When they get home, Tony immediately goes to his shop. He needs to make sure JARVIS will be able to reach anywhere in the world. He won’t go through that again.

All the tension from the past week melts away as he immerse himself into this project, telling FRIDAY to only contact him if there is an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with the previous and next work - (prev) Only One Bed and (next) Comforting.


End file.
